La jeunesse de Séverus Snape
by Clem-julie
Summary: Ben, pour tous les fans de Rogue !!! C'est ses premières années à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves !!! Sa vie d'ado quoi!!! Venez jetter un tit coup d'oeil !!! *regard suppliant*
1. chapitre 1 : La lettre

Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de venir lire ce début de fiction. Donc comme le titre le dit, ben ça raconte la jeunesse de Séverus Snape. Donc ben voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire à part bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, en clair, rien est à moi quoi !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 1 : La lettre  
  
Je suis heureux. Je rentre de l'école, ça y est c'est les vacances, enfin ! Je marche. J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne autour de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis heureux. Je souris aux filles qui passent, je dis bonjour aux gens que je ne connais pas. Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui est un jour unique, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu sa sale face ! Et quel soulagement ! Je n'aurai plus à supporter ses mesquineries, ses réflexions et d'ailleurs, je n'aurai plus à le supporter tout court. Je déteste ce gars. Combien de fois je me suis ridiculisé devant lui ! Un jour, en cour de français, il a écrit à une fille de ma classe. Mais pas n'importe quelle fille! La plus belle fille de l'école. Elle s'appelait Sarah et tous les mecs trippaient sur elle. Et cet idiot lui a raconté que j'étais fou d'elle et que je voulais, ., enfin, imaginez la suite quoi! La honte ! Un autre jour, en cours d'Histoire, il a attaché mes lacés entre eux, sans que je m'en rende conte et quand je me suis levé, je me suis rétamé par terre et il m'a piétiné! Enfin, je hais ce mec ! Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi je pense à lui ? C'est fini, j'ai vu sa tête pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui !  
  
Oups! Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai faillis rater l'entrée de ma maison. Ici, c'est chez moi, 13 Nelson avenue, à Londres. C'est pas très grand et pas très luxueux mais ça me convient très bien, je m'y sens alaise ! J'ouvre la porte, et monte les escaliers en direction de ma chambre.  
  
"Sévérus !"  
  
Ha ! Ca c'est ma mère, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé. Ma mère s'appelle Carry. Carry Snape. Elle est blonde, les cheveux coupés au carré, et pas très mince. Elle est toujours vêtue de noir. D'ailleurs la robe qu'elle porte aujourd'hui est horrible. Je n'aime pas du tout mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Ca risquerai de la blesser ! Pour ce qu'il en est de sa vie professionnelle, elle travaille au ministère de la magie mais je n'ai jamais trop compris quel était précisément son rôle !  
  
Elle s'approche de moi et me serre contre elle, sans oublier de me faire de gros bisous sur le front. Mais pour qui elle se prend, elle ? Je suis plus un goss quoi merde !  
  
"Alors mon chéri ? Ta dernière journée s'est bien passée ? Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre ! Je l'ai mise sur ton bureau !"  
  
"Merci Man'"  
  
Puis elle me fait un clin d'?il. J'entame la montée d'escalier, mon sac toujours sur les épaules. J'arrive dans ma chambre. Il fait une chaleur épouvantable ici. Je me précipite pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Jok, mon hibou, dort tranquillement dans sa cage. Je lui caresse le menton, puis, je porte ensuite mon attention sur la lettre posée sur mon bureau. Elle porte le cachet de Poudlard ! Je déchire l'enveloppe à toute vitesse et j'y trouve enfin ce que je désirai le plus depuis des mois et des mois. Mon admission à Poudlard.  
  
Cher Mr Snape,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
  
Nous attendons votre hibou confirmant votre accord avant le 31 août. La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre.  
  
Je vous pris de croire Mr Snape, en nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Directrice adjointe, professeur McGonnagal.  
  
Houa !!! Ca y est, je l'ai ! Enfin ! Dans deux mois, je vais à Poudlard ! L'été va être long. Je descends en courrant dans le salon, manquant au passage de me tordre une cheville et relis fièrement la lettre à ma mère. Celle-ci semble aussi très heureuse et très fière de moi. Ensemble, nous jetons un coup d'?il à la liste des fournitures. J'ai vraiment hate de me servir de tout ça !  
  
"Il n'y a qu'un endroit pour trouver ceci ! Chemin de Traverse !" Me dit- elle avec un large sourire avant de passer sa main froide dans mes cheveux.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à mon père. Mon père se nomme Vincent. Vincent Snape. Je ne sais pas trop où il travaille. En fait, je n'ai pas trop le droit d'en parler, ni de poser des questions. Contrairement à ma mère il est très strict. Ses cheveux, tout comme ses yeux sombres lui donnent un air très sévère. Lui aussi s'habille souvent en noir. Je n'aime pas trop cette couleur mais je m'y suis fait ! IL s'avance vers moi, me pose la main sur l'épaule et sans sourire m'arrache la lettre des mains.  
  
"Tu as reçu une lettre ?" Me demande t'il de sa voix froide.  
  
"C'est mon admission à Poudlard papa !"  
  
"Une lettre de Poudlard? Très bien." Répond t'il.  
  
Puis il part s'allonger sur le canapé me laissant perplexe. Mais c'est mon père. J'ai l'habitude de ses sauts d'humeurs. Je remonte dans ma chambre, m'installe sur mon bureau et rédige ma réponse à Poudlard. Je plie délicatement ma lettre et la confie à Jok qui s'envole aussitôt. Je me pose alors sur mon lit et je pense. Je pense. Poudlard. Le rêve ! J'espère de tout mon c?ur qu'on m'enverra à Serpentard. D'après mes parents, c'est la meilleure des maisons et en plus, mon cousin y est. D'ailleurs, ce soir, c'est son anniversaire. Lucius Malfoy. Il fête ses seize ans. Je l'adore ce gars. Chaque fois que je vais chez lui, il m'apprend des tas de trucs sur la magie noire. Et puis il m'a raconté plein de choses sur Poudlard.  
  
Pour l'occasion, ma mère m'a forcé à revêtir mon plus beau costume et m'a obligé à me coiffer ! Ha oui, j'allais oublier de vous le dire. Je déteste qu'on me coiffe ou plutôt, je déteste me coiffer tout court. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, au grand désespoir de mon père, que je garde les cheveux longs. C'était juste un détail. Revenons-en à la soirée. Ma mère porte une autre robe noire à volant (un truc tout aussi moche que ce qu'elle portait cet après-midi). Mais encore une fois, je me retiens de tous commentaires. Mon père, toujours égal à lui-même, n'a pas pris la peine de se changer !  
  
Bon, toujours est-il qu'il est 20h30 et que nous avons une demi-heure de retard. Mon père commence vraiment à s'énerver et ça, ça ne plait pas trop alors je monte en hate dans la voiture. Ma mère sort en courant de la maison, son maquillage à la main. La voiture démarre. Direction : Près au Lard. Sur le trajet mon père ne dit aucun mots et ma mère essaie tant bien que mal de peindre ses yeux au crayon noir. Malgré toutes les secousses, elle s'en sort assez bien.  
  
Une fois au village, nous retrouvons mes grands-parents, du côté de ma mère. Toujours aussi peu démonstratifs de leur amour, ma grand-mère, Victoria, m'embrasse à peine et mon grand-père, Edouard, me passe devant sans me prêter la moindre attention. Après nos heureuses retrouvailles, nous prenons la poudre de cheminette. C'est moi qui ai le grand honneur de passer en premier.  
  
Ouf, ça y est, je suis arrivé au manoir! Je déteste la poudre de cheminette, mais je dois avouer que c'est assez pratique ! Lucius est dans son salon. Quand il me voit, il me saute dessus et me donne une frappe amicale dans le dos. En fait, Lucius est mon cousin par ma mère. De mon côté maternel, se sont tous des Malfoy. Le père de Lucius, Tomas Malfoy est mon oncle. Il s'approche de moi, me souri et m'embrasse. J'aime bien mon oncle. Il est très mystérieux, mais je l'aime bien ! [Petit détail : j'ai fais une sorte de récapitulatif de l'arbre généalogique à la fin du chapitre alors si vous comprenez pas trop, venez y jeter un ?il.]  
  
"Oh ! Séverus, tu es tout seul ?"  
  
Je me retourne. C'est Sandra qui vient de parler. Sandra Malfoy, la mère de Lucius. Je m'apprête à répondre quand quelqu'un surgit derrière moi. C'est ma mère qui vient d'arriver, suivit de tous les autres. Lucius et moi préférons nous éclipser quelques minutes pour échapper au "Qu'es ce que t'a grandi! Tu ressembles à ton père mais t'as les yeux de ta mère, etc.". En fait, je n'ai jamais supporté les retrouvailles entre adultes. Généralement, je n'aime pas les adultes, je les trouve ennuyeux et hypocrites et je préfère m'isoler avec Lucius.  
  
"Alors Sevy, quoi de neuf ?" Me demande t'il.  
  
"J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard !"  
  
"Parfait ! Tu vas enfin quitter ce monde de moldus. Ces gens ne devraient pas exister, ils nous empoisonnent la vie. Mon père me l'a toujours dit ! En tout cas, j'espère pour ton honneur que tu iras à Serpentard, sinon, ne conte plus sur moi !"  
  
"J'espère aussi ! Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, du côté des Malfoy, tout le monde est à Serpentard et de mon côté paternel, c'est pareil !!! Mais je."  
  
"Les enfants ! Où êtes vous ?"  
  
Ca c'est Sandra qui nous appelle. Comme deux enfants bien élevés, nous allons de suite la rejoindre. Toute la famille est déjà à table et nous n'échappons pas aux réflexions d'Edouard, notre grand-père.  
  
"Mais où étiez vous, vous deux? Espèce d'impolis ! Asseyez-vous et que je ne vous entende pas ! Je me demande comment tournera le monde quand notre génération aura disparu. De nos jours, les jeunes sont des incapables et des irresponsables. Si vous aviez été mes enfants, je n'aurai pas hésité à vous,."  
  
"Calmez-vous père. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, ils se sont seulement absentés quelques minutes ! C'est normal, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis trois mois ! Et puis, c'est l'anniversaire de Lucius aujourd'hui alors personne ne se met en colère d'accord!"  
  
Ouf ! Merci Maman, elle vient de nous sauver la mise. Mon grand-père marmonne encore quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais dès que le plat est servi, il oubli vite notre comportement.  
  
Le repas est chient à mourir. Entre les débats de politique, les problèmes du ministère et l'ascension d'un grand mage noir, les adultes ont de quoi parler. D'ailleurs ce Tom Elvis Jedusor m'intrigue un peu. Il paraît qu'il devient de plus en plus puissant. Au moins, ça met un peu de piment dans les discussions. Le dessert arrive enfin, accompagné des cadeaux. C'est mon moment préféré. Pendant que je me régale de mes sorbets, Lucius ouvre un à un ses paquets. Il commence par celui de mes parents. Ca semble être un livre. Il déchire brutalement le papier et reste en admiration devant l'ouvrage.  
  
"L'encyclopédie mondiale de la magie noire. Avec 100 000 sorts en tout genre. De quoi donner des frissons !"  
  
Il lève les yeux vers mon père et ma mère.  
  
" Merci beaucoup Tante Carry et merci beaucoup Mr Snape"  
  
Il ouvre ensuite son deuxième paquet. C'est celui de ses grands- parents. Il ne faut pas être savant pour deviner que c'est un balai. Mais c'est pas n'importe quel balai, c'est un Speed2, le tout nouveau model ! Lucius ose à peine le toucher de peur de l'abîmer. Et après avoir remercié ses grands-parents, il ouvre son troisième paquet. C'est une montre. A première vue, c'est une montre normale, mais à la prononciation d'une formule, elle change de visage. Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge :  
  
"Miro Devolum"  
  
Et comme tout le monde s'y attendait, la face de la montre se transforme aussitôt laissant apparaître des lieux à la place des points.  
  
"Chaque fois que tu prononceras un nom, l'aiguille t'informeras sur l'endroit où se trouve la personne." Intervint mon oncle.  
  
Lucius se contente de faire un "Houah" et attrape le dernier cadeau qu'il lui reste à ouvrir. Il vient également de ses parents. C'est un abonnement à la gazette du sorcier. Assez banal, mais utile. Lucius remercie les gens un à un.  
  
Enfin, le moment tant attendu arrive. Après la glace, le gâteau. Chocolat, mon parfum préféré. La soirée se termine ainsi, sous des applaudissements et des soufflages de bougies. Vers deux heures du matin, nous sommes de retour à la maison. Je suis très content d'avoir retrouvé Lucius. Epuisé, je m'endors, repensant à Poudlard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1  
  
Prochain chapitre, direction, le chemin de Traverse !!!  
  
Voilà, maintenant, je conte sur vous pour vos ptits commentaires et tout et tout alors n'hésitez pas à reviews !!!  
  
Petit récapitulatif comme promis :  
  
Victoria Malfoy et Edouard Malfoy : parents de Carry Snape (mariage entraîne le changement de nom) et de Tomas Malfoy. Carry Snape et Vincent Snape : parents de Sévérus Snape. Tomas Malfoy et Sandra Malfoy : parents de Lucius. Carry, s?ur de Tomas donc Lucius, cousin de Sévérus.  
  
Voilà, ben j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant.  
  
Merci à tous,  
  
Don't worry, be cool and reviews !!!  
  
A+ bye bye A+  
  
JULIE 


	2. chapitre 2 : Le chemin de Traverse

Salut à tous et à toutes !!! Chapitre 2 en ligne !!! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Ha oui, je voulais vous prévenir que vous allez sans doute reconnaître quelques noms qui appartiennent à Tolkien, l'auteur du Seigneur des anneaux mais c'est juste les noms car les personnages ne leur ressemblent pas !!! C'est parce qu'en fait, j'ai jamais trop d'inspiration pour les noms donc je me sers quoi !!! lol !!! Et puis, ben comme toujours rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à J.K.ROWLING.  
  
Be cool and review !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de Traverse.  
  
"Sévy !"  
  
Oh non ! Déjà !!! Qu'es ce qu'elle veut ? Je n'ai pas vu passer la nuit. Je me redresse sur mon lit et regarde mon réveil. 7h30 !!! Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? C'est les vacances non? Je me reglisse sous les draps, la tête sous l'oreiller.  
  
"Sévy, lève-toi ! Plus tôt on y sera, mieux c'est ! Il va y avoir un monde fou sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui !!!"  
  
Quoi? J'ai cru entendre, Chemin de Traverse !!! C'est fou comme se lever tôt devient agréable quand on est motivé. Je saute de mon lit, embrasse ma mère et cours à la salle de bain.  
  
Je ressors quelques minutes après, lavé, habillé et même coiffé ! Ma mère m'attend déjà dans le salon. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle saisit sa baguette, qu'elle range délicatement dans son sac et sort de la maison en direction de la voiture.  
  
Le trajet semble long, long, très long. J'entends ma mère souffler.  
  
"C'est une honte qu'on ne puisse plus utiliser la poudre de cheminette que dans certains endroits ! Je me demande bien qui a eut cette idée encore !!! C'est sans doute le gouvernement, mais en vu des élections, je trouve ça scandaleux !!!"  
  
Comme je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entrer dans le débat, je me contente de répondre par un "Hum" !!! Mais ma mère, elle, semble bien vouloir continuer sa tirade.  
  
"Et puis, ces moldus, ils nous emmerdent ! C'est à cause d'eux tout ça ! Et les Weasley sont sûrement dans le coup encore! Ils travaillent au détournement des objets moldus de génération en génération. Quel désastre cette famille ! Chez les Malfoy, nous les avons toujours considérés comme un déshonneur dans la fonction de sorcier ! Ohhh ! Et puis cette voiture elle n'avance pas ! Je ne sais pas comment font ces moldus pour circuler avec ça !!! A cette allure nous ne serons pas au chemin avant midi !"  
  
Et c'est comme ça qu'a continué le voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin devant le chaudron baveur. A peine nous rentrons, que ma mère serre déjà la main à quelqu'un, un certain Didier Goyle, un de ses amis d'enfance si j'ai bien compris. C'est un homme de grande taille, très gros et avec un air particulièrement niais. Les retrouvailles durent bien une vingtaine de minutes.  
  
10h10, nous y sommes. Chemin de Traverse. C'est un endroit magnifique mais c'est déjà bondé de monde !  
  
"C'est parti, direction la banque Gringotts, je n'ai plus un gallion sur moi !"  
  
Je suis content. Ma mère a retrouvé le sourire. Nous entrons à Gringotts. C'est un endroit assez effrayant et mystérieux mais j'aime beaucoup ça. Nous nous avançons vers le bureau central. Le gobelin qui y est déjà assis se penche vers nous.  
  
"Je voudrai retirer un peu d'argent dans le coffre 313 s'il vous plaît ?" Déclare ma mère avant de donner la clé à la créature.  
  
"Très bien, suivez-moi !" Répond t'il de sa voix peu rassurante.  
  
Le gobelin nous fait monter dans un chariot et tire une manivelle. Dès lors, une secousse se fait ressentir et nous démarrons à 200 Km/h au moins. Le voyage est très pénible et je n'ai qu'une envie : Vomir ! Mais je me retiens tant bien que mal contrairement à ma mère. A mon grand soulagement, nous ralentissons et j'aperçois le coffre 313. Le chariot s'arrête enfin, laissant descendre le gobelin. Celui-ci s'avance vers le coffre, glisse la clef dans la serrure et lui fait faire un demi-tour vers la gauche. La porte s'ouvre lentement et dévoile un trésor sous nos yeux. Des montagnes de Gallions d'or. Je ne savais pas que mes parents étaient aussi riches ! Tout cet argent doit provenir de l'héritage des Malfoy ! Ma mère sort difficilement du chariot, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur la bouche et entre se servir dans le coffre. Je n'ai pas vu combien de poignées elle a pris mais le niveau semble guère avoir baissé.  
Le second trajet en chariot est aussi insupportable que le premier mais celui-ci semble tout de même plus court car nous sommes déjà de retour sur le chemin de Traverse. Ma mère a le teint très pale.  
  
"Heu,., Sévy, je vais de minutes aux toilettes, je ne me sens pas bien, c'est chaque fois pareilles quand je ressors de Gringotts ! Attend-moi là !"  
  
J'acquiesce. En attendant, je sors la liste de fournitures nécessaires et commence à la lire.  
  
Les élèves de première année devront se procurer le matériel et les ouvrages suivants:  
  
Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Foconnette. Histoire de la magie, par Bathilde Tourdesac. Magie théorique, par L.Sennui. Métamorphose en 50 leçons, par A.Gandalf. Milles herbes et champignons magiques, par Iris Champlure. Forces obscures : 1001 façons de s'en protéger, par Jean Frissonne. Fabrication de potion (niveau débutant), par G.K.Mélangé. C'est écrit dans les étoiles, par Stella Voitou.  
  
Un chaudron (taille 2). Une baguette magique. Trois robes de sorcier (noires). Une robe de bal (couleur au choix). Un chapeau pointu (noir). Deux paires de gants (cuir de dragon de préférence ou autre matière semblable). Une balance en cuivre. Un télescope. Une boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal.  
  
Les élèves pourront amener s'ils le souhaitent, UN animal de compagnie. Seulement les hiboux, les chats, et les crapauds sont acceptés. Merci de votre compréhension.  
  
J'espère qu'on trouvera tout ça ici !!! Maman est revenue et jette un ?il sur la liste avec moi.  
  
"Bon, très bien. Commençons par la baguette ! Hop, direction, Ollivander !"  
  
Je suis ma mère, elle à l'air de connaître cette allée par c?ur ! Nous nous arrêtons devant une vieille boutique. Sur la vitrine, on peut lire, "Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C." Nous entrons mais il n'y a personne.  
  
"Mr Ollivander ?!" Appelle ma mère.  
  
Soudain, un homme d'un certain âge mais encore en pleine forme surgit derrière une étagère. Il fixe quelques secondes ma mère dans les yeux et s'avance vers elle.  
  
"Mlle Malfoy, je me souviens de vous ! 27 centimètres, bois de saule, plume de ph?nix, très flexible et légère. Vous étiez venue l'acheter avec votre frère n'est ce pas ? Tomas Malfoy, 28,3 centimètres, bois d'acajou, nerf de c?ur de dragon, une très bonne baguette !"  
  
Puis il posa les yeux sur moi d'un air interrogateur.  
  
"C'est mon fils, Sévérus Snape. Je viens pour lui acheter une baguette. Il entre en première année à Poudlard !" S'empressa d'ajouter ma mère.  
  
"Oh, enchanté Mr Snape, je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée Carry. Une Malfoy avec un Snape, Hum,., ça ne m'étonne pas !!! Bon, venons-en au fait. Mr Snape désire une baguette. Hum,., essayez ça pour voir. 26,1 centimètres, bois d'if, crin de licorne, excellente pour les enchantements."  
  
Je saisis la baguette de ma main droite et fais un vague geste. Rien ne se passe. Ollivander récupère sa baguette et la replace soigneusement dans son étui avant de m'en donner une autre.  
  
"25 centimètres, bois ébène, peau de ventricule de dragon, idéale pour les métamorphoses !"  
  
Je refais la même expérience que quelques secondes auparavant mais toujours rein ne se produit. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi ces baguettes ne me conviennent-elles pas?  
  
"Tenez tenez,., essayez celle-ci pour voir, c'est possible que vous,., non,., attendez,. Snape, .Snape, si mes souvenirs sont bons, un de vos ancêtres,., non, impossible,. mais essayez quand même. 29,13 centimètres, poil de chauve souris, indispensable pour tous les,." Finit-il par marmonner.  
  
Je refais le même geste qu'avec les autres baguettes et là, surprise, une lumière argentée éclaire toute la pièce. Après avoir payé, nous quittons Mr Ollivander qui a pris un air assez pal tout à coup. Ma mère ne semble pas le remarquer car dès que nous sortons de la boutique, elle me prend la liste des mains et recommence la lecture, comme si de rien était.  
  
"Trois robes de sorcier, allez hop, c'est par là-bas." Me dit-elle en désignant une gigantesque boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait "Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers"  
  
A peine nous poussons la porte qu'une petite sorcière pas très jeune et bien potelée dirai-je s'avance vers nous.  
  
"Bonjour messieurs dames! C'est pour Poudlard j'imagine? Suivez-moi, nous avons plein de nouveautés cette année ! Et puis d'après les élèves qui sont venus avant vous, il vous faut également une robe de bal n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle a déjà des dizaines de modèles dans les bras à me présenter. Elle court chercher un mètre et me mesure dans tous les sens avant de recommencer à parler.  
  
"Hum,.,d'accord, enfilez celle-là pour voir ?"  
  
J'obéis. Une fois la robe sur moi, je m'avance près du miroir qui me fait de grands signes. Je me regarde. Ca me convient tout à fait. C'est une robe ordinaire, simple et passe-partout.  
  
"Ca vous va à merveille jeune homme !" Intervint la sorcière.  
  
L'épisode est le même pour la robe de bal. Après seulement 15 minutes, je sors du magasin, quatre robes à la main. Ma mère jette à nouveau un ?il sur la liste de fournitures.  
  
"Allons-y pour le chaudron et les livres. C'est juste ici. Si nous sommes dans les temps nous rentrerons à la maison par l'allée des Embrumes, ça te dis ?"  
  
Si ça me dit !?!?!? Bien sûr que ça me dit !!! L'allée des Embrumes !!! Lucius m'en a parlé des milliers de fois, lui et son père, ils y vont très souvent. Il paraît qu'il y a plein de gens très étranges là-bas !!!  
  
Après avoir effectué tout le reste des achats, je regarde l'heure, 14h59. Ma mère me souris et tous les deux, nous nous éloignons du chemin de Traverse pour arriver dans une rue très peu rassurante.  
  
"Viens, c'est juste un peu plus loin !" Me dit-elle.  
  
Nous traversons encore quelques chemins et nous arrêtons devant un panneau poussiéreux et à moitié effacer sur lequel nous pouvons encore distinguer "Allée des Embrumes". Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi effrayant. Il y a des dizaines de sorciers par ici, mais ils ne font aucun bruit, on entend seulement le bruit des pas et quelques ricanements qui sortent des boutiques. Nous nous arrêtons devant une vitrine sombre et mal éclairée. Il y a écrit quelque chose mais j'ai du mal à lire, je crois que c'est "Antiquités pour mages et sorciers adeptes de la magie noire". Ma mère pousse la porte grinçante et entre. Peu rassuré, je me hâte de la suivre. Un vieil homme est à moitié assoupi sur son bureau.  
  
"Mr Saqué ?" Demande timidement ma mère.  
  
Le vieil homme relève brusquement la tête et dans le peu de lumière de la pièce j'aperçois son visage. C'est horrible ! Toute la partie droite est brûlée et son ?il est crevé. J'ose à peine le regarder. Je me concentre alors sur l'autre partie son visage ridé. Il a toujours son ?il gauche mais ses paupières ont une couleur violette inquiétante. Soudain il s'approche de nous et un léger sourire se dessine sur son,...,visage.  
  
"Carry Snape ! Quelle bonne surprise !!! On ne vous voit pas souvent en ce moment !!! Toujours au ministère ?"  
  
"Toujours toujours ! Mais dites-moi, est ce que nous pouvons utiliser votre cheminée s'il vous plaît?"  
  
"Bien sûr Carry, mais vous ne voulais pas jeter un coup d'?il sur nos nouveautés avant ?"  
  
Le vieil homme se dirige vers une étagère où sont posés une bonne centaine de bocal. Il en saisit un. Je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il y a dedans mais on dirait que quelque chose est maintenue dans un liquide verdâtre.  
  
"Regardez cette magnifique peau de dragon. Elle appartenait à un de vos ancêtres d'ailleurs, Yvon Malfoy si je ne me trompe ! Approchez approchez !!! Je suis obligé de la laissée dans un liquide pour la garder comme neuve mais je peux vous faire un bon prix, 12 Gallions ou même 10 parce que c'est vous ! Et venez voir, ce n'est pas n'importe quel dragon, c'est un norvégien à crête !!! Regardez ces écailles !  
  
"Heu,., non-merci, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, et je n'étais pas venue pour acheter mais nous repasserons sûrement bientôt avec Vincent pour voir ce que vous avez d'autre à nous proposer ! On va rentrer à la maison !" Répond ma mère.  
  
"Tampis, une autre fois! La poudre de cheminette se trouve dans le pot là- bas, parterre, vous pouvez vous en servir sans problème!" Ajouta Mr Saqué d'un air déçu.  
  
Nous le remercions et prenons chacun notre tour une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette. Je passe le premier. Oh, je ne supporte vraiment pas ce moyen de transport !!! J'ai de ces maux de tête ! Heureusement le trajet n'est pas très long et je me retrouve vite fait dans le salon. Ma mère me rejoint rapidement. Je monte dans ma chambre avec tous mes achats et j'écris une lettre à Lucius pour lui raconter ma journée et surtout, mon court passage dans l'allée des Embrumes. Enfin, fatigué, je m'endors sur mon lit. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !!!  
  
Alors ? Quels sont vos commentaires ? Critiques ? Avis ?  
  
Bon ben ça y est, c'est fini !!! Où presque, il ne vous reste plus qu'a cliker sur GO et me laisser une tit' review !!!!  
  
Bises à tous les lecteurs !!!!  
  
JULIE 


End file.
